The Mirror has two Faces
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Ursprünglich als Challengebeitrag geplant, ist mein Oneshot zu einem "Threeshot" mutiert. Irgendwo Romanze, aber ohne Zuckerguss, ein klitzekleines bisschen Herzschmerz und auch etwas Humor, ohne den es bei mir selten geht. MM/SS
1. Teil 1 Minerva

_Disclaimer_:

Weder Snape noch sonst einer der bekannten Charaktere gehören mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

Aber alles, was nicht auf JK Rowlings Mist gewachsen ist, ist definitiv meiner!

Beitrag zur letzten Challenge der Schreiberlinge

_Eine beliebige Figur des Potterverse trifft auf den Spiegel Nergeheb und letztlich geht es darum, wie sie den Spiegel findet, was sie sieht und ihre Reaktion darauf. Als zusätzliche Vorgabe oblag es den Autoren, den Namen „Dr. Andie McAbe" in die Story einzubauen._

_Gefordert wurde ein Oneshot zwischen 1500 und 5000 Worten._

Dieser Beitrag ist allerdings zu einem „Threeshot" mutiert und ich hatte vor, die ersten beiden Kapitel einzeln einzureichen, aber dann habe ich mich dagegen entschieden. Es ist also durchaus beabsichtigt, dass es zwischen den beiden ersten Kapiteln anscheinend keinen Bezug gibt.

_Mr. Spock_

* * *

**The mirror has two faces**

_Teil 1: Minerva_

Das Schuljahr war beendet. Potter und seine kleinen Freunde hatten dem dunklen Lord einen dicken Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht und dafür gesorgt, dass er dem Stein der Weisen nicht habhaft werden konnte. Minerva McGonagall nickte sich selbst in ihrem großen Schlafzimmerspiegel zu.

„Meine Gryffindors", lächelte sie stolz, „immer für eine Überraschung gut."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja bitte!", rief sie.

Die Tür zu ihren Wohnräumen öffnete sich und davor stand Albus Dumbledore, einen kleinen Koffer in der Hand.

„Ich sehe, du hast gepackt?" Sie deutete auf seinen Koffer. Sein Blick streifte den noch leeren Koffer auf ihrem Bett.

„Ich sehe, du nicht."  
„Nein, ich bin noch nicht soweit. Mir ist… etwas dazwischengekommen."

Scherzhaft drohend hob er den Finger:  
„Du wirst Ferien machen, meine Liebe, und nicht den ganzen Sommer in Hogwarts vertrödeln! Fahr nach Hause, geh spazieren und lass dir die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen."  
„Albus, wohin ich mir die Sonne scheinen lasse, werde ich jetzt nicht mit dir ausdiskutieren." Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah sie ihren langjährigen Freund und Mentor an. Der lachte leise.

„Hauptsache du siehst die Sonne überhaupt. Du bist ein wenig blass in letzter Zeit. Wahrscheinlich hast du die Nächte durchgearbeitet und nicht richtig geschlafen. Spann mal aus, Minerva."  
Minerva senkte den Kopf ein wenig, um ihr Erröten zu verbergen. Es stimmte schon, dass sie des Nachts nicht viel geschlafen hatte, aber aus anderen Gründen, als Albus annahm.

„Ich war – sehr beschäftigt."  
„Soso, beschäftigt."  
„Ja. Ich – habe schon damit begonnen, die Briefe für die neuen Erstklässler vorzubereiten", log sie und betrachtete angelegentlich ihre Schuhspitzen.

„Soso, die Briefe."

„Was soll dieses ‚soso'? Hältst du das für eloquent?"  
In Momenten wie diesem stand sie kurz davor, Albus mit einem Wabbelbeinfluch zu belegen oder zumindest vors Schienbein zu treten.

„Es bedeutet, dass mir die Worte fehlen, um meinen Unglauben auszudrücken, meine Liebe." Wieder hob er den Finger.

„Ich habe dich gesehen. Letzte Nacht. Und vorletzte Nacht. Und die Nacht davor. Ich kenne deine Animagus-Form recht gut. Ich habe dich gesehen, als du durchs Schloss gestromert bist, Minnie."

„Nenn mich nicht Minnie!", begehrte sie auf, zum einen, weil sie diese Koseform nicht ausstehen konnte, was er sehr wohl wusste und zum anderen, um von dem für sie unbequemen Thema abzulenken. Leider ging er nicht darauf ein.

„Was hast du eigentlich getrieben?"  
„Das, mein lieber Albus", sie lächelte zuckersüß, „geht dich nun einmal gar nichts an. Nichtsdestotrotz, da du es unbedingt wissen willst, ich konnte nicht schlafen und habe beschlossen mir die Beine zu vertreten."  
„Die Pfoten", warf er ein.

„Was auch immer."

Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf ihre Uhr.

„Albus, du kommst zu spät. Es wäre der Gipfel der Unhöflichkeit, zu spät zu diesem Treffen zu erscheinen."

Auch Albus sah auf die Uhr und zuckte bedauernd die Achseln.

„In der Tat. Ich würde dich zu gerne noch etwas necken, aber ich muss tatsächlich gehen. Ich habe eine Verabredung mit Dr. Andie McAbe."  
Er wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Schöne Ferien, Minerva. Und erhol dich gut!"  
„Dir auch schöne Ferien, Albus. Und nun mach, dass du raus kommst!" Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung scheuchte sie ihn aus ihren Wohnräumen, die er nun mit einem leisen Lachen verließ. Minerva ließ sich auf ihr Bett plumpsen und legte die Hände an ihre heißen Wangen.

„Das war knapp", murmelte sie. Müßig blieb sie sitzen, bis ihr Gesicht wieder einen normalen Farbton angenommen hatte, dann stand sie auf und verließ ihre Räume. Mit raschem Schritt eilte sie die verlassenen Korridore entlang und überzeugte sich davon, dass sie wirklich ganz alleine in Hogwarts war. Schließlich erreichte sie die große Halle und starrte zu der verzauberten Decke empor, die heute in einem freundlichen Hellblau erstrahlte und so richtig sommerlich aussah.

„Eigentlich hat Albus ja Recht", fand sie, „ich könnte wirklich ein wenig nach draußen gehen und die Sonne genießen. Vielleicht bekomme ich dann einen Einfall, wo ich noch suchen sollte."  
Gesagt, getan und kurze Zeit später erreichte sie das Ufer des schwarzen Sees, der einladend in der Sonne glänzte.

„Ach, zum Kuckuck noch eins, was soll's?", murmelte sie. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, beschwor einen Steg herauf und schlüpfte aus den Schuhen. Sie ließ sich auf dem Steg nieder, die Robe bis zu den Knien empor gerafft und ließ die Beine ins Wasser baumeln. Auf die Arme gestützt, lehnte sie sich weit zurück, wandte das Gesicht der Sonne zu und schloss die Augen. Ein leichter warmer Wind wehte und trug ihr eine Vielzahl von Düften zu.

‚Und das habe ich verpasst, weil ich das ganze Schloss auf den Kopf gestellt habe, um dieses blöde Ding zu suchen', dachte sie und zog die Robe noch ein Stück höher.

‚Aber ich würde zu gerne einmal in diesen Spiegel sehen und erfahren, was meines Herzens Begehren ist. Ich werde bestimmt keine Wollsocken darin sehen', überlegte sie und lächelte nachsichtig. ‚Nur, dafür muss ich den Spiegel Nerhegeb erst einmal finden. Wo mag Albus ihn nur versteckt haben?'

Über diesem speziellen Problem grübelte sie schon eine ganze Weile und sie hatte das Schloss in den letzten Nächten in ihrer Animagus-Form durchsucht, in der Hoffung, eine streunende Katze würde nicht so sehr auffallen wie eine ziellos umherirrende Professorin.

‚Es ist einfach typisch für Albus, dass er meine Suchaktion bemerkt hat und mir meine Ausrede nicht abnimmt. Und er weiß, dass ich weiß, dass er es weiß und hat seinen Spaß daran, dieser Mistkerl. Wenigstens einen Hinweis hätte er mir geben können.' Sie runzelte die Stirn und öffnete die Augen. Nachdenklich blinzelte sie in das helle Sonnenlicht.

„Und wenn er genau das getan hat?", fragte sie plötzlich laut und richtete sich auf. „Wenn er mir einen Hinweis gegeben hat und ich habe es nur nicht gemerkt?"  
Sie ging ihre letzte Unterhaltung noch einmal Wort für Wort durch und die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein gut gezielter linker Haken. „Natürlich!"

Sie schwang die Beine auf den Steg und sprang behänder auf, als man es ihr angesichts ihres Alters zugetraut hätte. Sie schlüpfte flink in ihre Schuhe und verließ den Steg.

„Evanesco!" Der Steg hinter ihr verschwand und Minerva hastete zurück ins Schloss und in ihre Räume. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte sie ihren Koffer gepackt und machte sich bereit, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Mit dem Koffer in der Hand trat sie in ihren Kamin, ein Meer aus grünen Flammen hüllte sie ein und sie verschwand.

Einige Kilometer weiter nördlich tauchte sie, leicht rußig, in einem vergleichbaren Kamin in einem kleinen Cottage wieder auf. Sorgsam darauf bedacht, nicht allzu viel Asche auf dem Kaminvorleger zu verteilen, kletterte sie aus der Feuerstelle und stellte den Koffer ab. Mit einem geschickten Zauber reinigte sie sich von Ruß und Asche und öffnete dann erstmal die Fensterläden, um Licht und Luft in das Zimmer zu lassen. Ein paar kleine Haushaltszauber später waren die Oberflächen in den Zimmern staubfrei und die Fenster standen offen, damit die sommerliche Brise die etwas abgestandene Luft im Haus ersetzen konnte. Zufrieden nickte sie und machte sich daran, ihren Koffer in ihr Schlafzimmer zu tragen. Und dort stand _er_, der Spiegel Nerhegeb, sorgsam mit einem weißen Laken verhüllt. Minerva ließ ihren Koffer auf das Bett plumpsen und schlich neugierig um den Spiegel herum. Zaghaft hob sie ein Eckchen des Lakens an und spähte darunter, jedoch ohne viel zu erkennen. Sollte sie jetzt schon? Oder erst, nachdem sie den Koffer ausgepackt hatte? Nachdenklich sah sie zwischen dem so verhüllten Objekt ihrer Begierde und ihrem Koffer hin und her, doch schließlich siegte ihr Pflichtbewusstsein über ihre Neugierde. Kurz darauf war der Schrank eingeräumt, der Koffer leer und ordentlich verstaut. Minerva ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken und starrte den verhüllten Spiegel an. Plötzlich beschlichen sie Zweifel und kämpften mit ihrer brennenden Neugier. WOLLTE sie wirklich wissen, was der Spiegel ihr zu zeigen hatte? Oder würde sie mit ihrer Unwissenheit glücklicher leben? Was würde sie tun, wenn der Spiegel ihr etwas ganz und gar Unvorhergesehenes zeigte?

Etwas, was sie sich nie eingestanden hatte? Wenn der Spiegel ihr etwas zeigte, von dem sie nicht wusste oder wissen wollte? Zaudernd saß sie auf der Bettkante und starrte düster auf das weiße Laken. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange, hypnotisiert durch die bloße Anwesenheit dieses magischen Relikts. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie da so gesessen hatte, hin- und hergerissen zwischen ihrer Furcht, etwas zu sehen, das sie nicht sehen wollte und ihrem brennenden Verlangen, es eben doch endlich zu sehen. Schließlich stand sie abrupt auf und verließ den Raum. Sie würde einen Spaziergang durch den Heather machen und sich vom Wind den Kopf frei blasen lassen, beschloss sie. Keine zwei Minuten später hatte sie ihr gemütliches Cottage verlassen und wanderte ziellos durch das sonnenbeschienene Heidekraut, in dem die Bienen summten. Vor ihr erhob sich majestätisch der Sgurr nan Conbhairean mit seinem zerklüfteten felsigen Antlitz in den blauen Sommerhimmel. Nachdenklich blieb sie stehen und betrachtete ihn lange, bevor sie sich umwandte und in eine andere Richtung davonging. Nachdem sie einige Stunden so herumgelaufen war, befand sie, dass es albern und ihrer nicht würdig war, sich derart um eine Entscheidung herumdrücken zu wollen. Zum Teufel damit, sie würde jetzt nach Hause gehen, ein frühes Abendessen einnehmen und eine Weile lesen, bevor sie dann zu Bett gehen und die ganze Sache überschlafen würde. Sie straffte die Schultern und hob entschlossen das Kinn. Morgen früh würde sie in dieser Angelegenheit klarer sehen. Energischen Schrittes machte sie sich auf den Heimweg und dort angekommen, verbrachte sie ihren Abend genauso, wie sie es sich vorgenommen hatte. Als sie sich dann endlich zu Bett begab, stand der Mond schon hoch am Himmel und schien durch ihr offenes Fenster. Er tauchte ihr Schlafzimmer in ein sanftes Licht und malte silbrige Kringel auf das weiße Laken, das den Spiegel verhüllte. Minerva lag im Bett und starrte auf den Spiegel an ihrem Fußende, geisterhaft weiß in seiner Umhüllung, und beobachtete, wie der laue Nachtwind das Laken sanft wehen ließ. „Schluss damit", ermahnte sie sich selbst und drehte sich energisch auf die Seite, um nicht mehr ans Fußende starren zu können. Sie hörte, wie die alte Standuhr in ihrem Wohnzimmer die Stunden schlug und beobachtete, wie die silberbestreute Mondscheibe ihre Bahn im Meer der Nacht zog. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und schlug energisch die Bettdecke zurück. „Wem willst du eigentlich etwas vormachen, Minerva?", fragte sie sich und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. In ihrem langen weißen Nachthemd, ihr dunkles Haar offen auf den Schultern, tappte sie barfuß bis vor den Spiegel. In einer fatalistischen „Jetzt oder nie" – Aktion zog sie das Laken vom Spiegel und spähte vorsichtig hinein. Zuerst sah sie nur sich selbst, wie sie dastand, in ihrem schlichten weißen Nachthemd. Halbwegs amüsiert bemerkte sie, dass ihre Brust sich so rasch hob und senkte, als wenn sie schnell gelaufen wäre. Doch dann veränderte sich die Szenerie im Spiegel. Ein dunkler Schemen war hinter sie getreten und reflexartig wandte sie den Kopf um, um hinter sich zu sehen. Natürlich war da niemand und sie errötete ob ihrer Albernheit. Gespannt, was der Spiegel ihr nun enthüllen würde, wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Reflektion zu. Der schwarze Schemen hinter ihrem Spiegelbild näherte sich ihr weiter und unwillkürlich schauderte sie zusammen. Neugierig beugte Minerva sich vor, bis ihre Nasenspitze beinahe das kühle Glas des Spiegels berührte und mit einem Mal erkannte sie die Silhouette. „Snape!", entfuhr es ihr, „das ist ja Severus Snape!" Halb fasziniert, halb entsetzt beobachtete sie, was weiter geschah. _Sie wandte sich um und lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an Snape. Er legte ihr liebevoll den Arm um die Taille und zog sie enger an sich. Minervas Spiegelbild sah zu ihm auf und er lächelte auf sie hinunter, während seine freie Hand mit ihrem Haar spielte, weiter zu ihrem Nacken wanderte, sich im Ansatz ihres üppigen Haars vergrub und sich dann langsam ihrer Wange näherte und diese berührte.__._ Diese überraschende, vertrauliche Geste berührte sie sehr und ihr kamen fast die Tränen. Es war schon so unsagbar lange her, dass jemand sie auf diese Art berührt hatte, dass es ihr schon gut tat, es einfach nur sehen zu dürfen, auch wenn sie es nicht wirklich spürte. _Seine Hand wanderte über ihre Wangen, zeichnete sorgfältig die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach, strich zart wie ein Windhauch über ihre Lippen und fuhr schließlich wieder über ihr Haar Dann küsste er sie, seine Lippen wanderten langsam und zärtlich über ihr Gesicht. Er küsste ihre Stirn, ihre Wangen und zuletzt verschloss er ihren Mund mit einem langen, innigen Kuss. _ Minerva konnte einen Seufzer nicht unterdrücken, sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, Snapes Wärme zu spüren, die sanften Berührungen auf ihrem Gesicht, seinen Arm um ihrer Taille. Der Spiegel zeigte ihr etwas, das sie sich selbst niemals eingestanden hätte. _Sie kuschelte sich in seine Umarmung und schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. Seine Lippen strichen über ihr Haar, er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer üppigen Haarpracht und hielt sie so fest, als ob er sie nie wieder loslassen wollte. Dann begannen seine Hände langsam, die Konturen ihres Körpers zu erforschen…_ Ihre Augen begannen zu brennen und ein verzweifeltes Keuchen entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit verwandelte sich die selbstsichere und souveräne Minerva McGonagall in ein kleines Häufchen Elend. Sie sank auf das Fußende ihres Bettes und schlang schutzsuchend die Arme um die angezogenen Knie. „Nein. Ich will nicht", stammelte sie mit zuckenden Lippen, „ich will nicht weinen…"

Doch sie konnte ihrem Vorsatz nicht treu bleiben und Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Diese Bilder im Spiegel hatten Sehnsüchte in ihr geweckt, die sie schon lange für erledigt angesehen hatte, ihr Gefühle aufgezeigt, die sie immer hartnäckig verleugnet hatte. Minerva starrte blicklos auf den Fußboden. Sie hatte sich etwas vorgemacht, es war nicht die schlichte Sympathie für einen Kollegen, die sie für Severus empfand, nicht nur Bewunderung für seinen selbstlosen Einsatz im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord, sondern etwas, das viel tiefer ging.

Wie dumm war sie gewesen, es nicht zu bemerken. Nicht zu bemerken, dass sie sich in ihren Kollegen verliebt hatte. Nicht zu bemerken, dass sie es vermisste, liebevoll in den Arm genommen zu werden. Doch niemals hatte sie sich im Zusammenhang mit Snape das Wort Liebe erlaubt. Liebe. So ein großes Wort… War es gerechtfertigt? Und wie sollte sie nun damit umgehen? Ein einzelnes Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Brust, bevor sie sich in ihrem Bett verkroch und die Decke über ihren Kopf zog als könnte sie mit diesem Akt alle ihre Emotionen aussperren und die Bilder im Spiegel bannen und für immer vergessen.


	2. Teil 2 Severus

**The mirror has two faces Part II**

_Teil 2:Severus_

Nachdem der Spiegel Nerhegeb seine Schuldigkeit getan hatte, beschloss Dumbledore, dass es auf jeden Fall besser sei, ihn verschwinden zu lassen, bevor sich jede Nacht irgendwelche Schüler davor herumdrückten und ihre Herzenswünsche anstarrten anstatt zu schlafen. Zerstören wollte er ihn jedoch nicht, selbst wenn er einen Weg dafür gewusst hätte, denn man wusste ja nie, wann man nicht vielleicht wieder einen derartigen Spiegel gebrauchen konnte. Nach gründlicher Überlegung und einer ausführlichen Diskussion zwischen Dumbledore und Snape hatten die beiden Professoren beschlossen, den Spiegel in einem halb verschütteten Geheimgang im Schloss zu verstecken, einen Geheimgang, den nicht einmal Argus Filch oder die Weasley-Zwillinge kannten. Dumbledore war sich sicher, dass Snape vor der Versuchung, seinen Wunsch im Spiegel zu betrachten, gefeit war, denn als er einmal hineingesehen hatte, war er noch bleicher geworden als üblich und hatte den Wunsch geäußert, diesen speziellen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen.

Also hatten die beiden Männer den Spiegel in einer geheimen Nacht- und Nebelaktion an den ausersehen Platz geschafft und seitdem nicht mehr darüber gesprochen.

Sie hatten keine Zaubersprüche oder Banne über den Spiegel verhängt, denn wo ein solcher Zauber benutzt wurde, gab es auch etwas zu verbergen und damit auch etwas Geheimes und potentiell Gefährliches zu entdecken und hätte den Schülern damit einen zusätzlichen Anreiz geboten. Genauso gut hätten sie eine leuchtende Neonreklame vor dem Zugang zu dem Geheimgang platzieren können. So aber war der Spiegel nur ein weiterer magischer Gegenstand in einem Schloss voller merkwürdiger magischer Gegenstände, die den Schülern als nicht sonderlich beachtenswert empfunden wurden.

Der Spiegel blieb also allein in seinem geheimen Gang und setzte Staub an. Fleißige Spinnen begannen damit, den Spiegel in ihre zarten Netze zu hüllen und waren viel zu sehr mit ihrer filigranen Arbeit beschäftigt, als dass sie einen weiteren Blick auf dieses merkwürdige Objekt verschwendet hätten. Und so hätte der Spiegel dort langsam in Vergessenheit geraten können, wenn nicht einer der beiden Geheimnisträger nach einer Weile doch das Bedürfnis verspürt hätte, sich erneut seinem Spiegelbild zu stellen.

Unruhig durchmaß Snape seine Wohnräume im Kerker mit langen Schritten. Irgendetwas bewegte und beunruhigte ihn, doch er konnte seine Unruhe nicht zuordnen. Ein ums andere Mal schob er den Ärmel seiner Robe hinauf und betrachtete prüfend das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm, das sich schwarz und unheilvoll von seiner bleichen Haut abhob und jedes Mal zog er den Ärmel kopfschüttelnd wieder herunter. Als Potter den Stein der Weisen an sich genommen hatte, war die Auferstehung des Dunklen Lords verhindert worden, das Mal konnte also gar nicht brennen. Daran lag es also nicht. Ungeduldig und gereizt beschloss Snape, seine Unruhe auf das merkwürdige Wetter zu schieben, obwohl er normalerweise nicht unter Wetterfühligkeit litt und entschied, dass ihm ein kleiner Spaziergang sicherlich gut tun würde. Immer noch in eine Aura düsterer Stimmung gehüllt, verließ er den Kerker und machte sich auf den Weg durch das Schloss. Unterwegs machte er diversen Studenten die Hölle heiß und verkrümelte sich dann nach draußen in die Schlossgründe. Er setzte sich auf einen Felsblock am Ufer des schwarzen Sees und betrachtete müßig, wie das brennende Licht der untergehenden Sonne das Land wie eine rotorangene Feuersbrunst versengte und die Dämmerung hereinbrach. Er schaute zu, als sich die ersten Sterne zeigten und der fast volle Mond am Horizont empor kletterte. Die Luft wurde kühl und frisch; der verbotene Wald hob sich als schwarzer Schemen gegen den dunklen Nachthimmel ab und Snape legte erleichtert den Kopf in den Nacken, um den Atem der Nacht auf seinem Gesicht zu spüren. Nach einer Weile senkte er den Blick auf die unergründliche dunkle Fläche des Sees und betrachtete wie der Mond sich darin spiegelte, eine blasse juwelenbestreute Scheibe im Meer der Nacht. Über Snape die Sterne im Zenit ihres fehlerlosen Ganges, wiedergeboren im Spiegel der Wasser. Und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von Augen. Spiegel. Seine verdammte Unruhe hatte etwas mit diesem dämlichen Spiegel zu tun! Jetzt, als er genauer darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass sich seine Unruhe seit genau dem Moment manifestiert hatte, als er sich am Morgen in seinem Badezimmerspiegel betrachtet hatte. Verärgert über seinen Mangel an Weitsicht hob er einen kleinen Stein zu seinen Füßen auf, warf ihn ziellos in das dunkle Wasser vor ihm, zerbrach die blasse Mondscheibe und brachte die Sterne zum Zittern. Und er ärgerte sich über seinen eigenen törichten Wunsch, in den Spiegel zu schauen. Nein, er _wollte _nicht in diesen Spiegel sehen. Wer konnte schon behaupten, dass er irgendeine Form von Befriedigung daraus zog, wenn er sich selbst beim Sterben beobachtete? Er ganz sicher nicht, gleichgültig, welch morbide Neigungen man ihm anhängen mochte. Andererseits konnte es ja auch sein, dass der Spiegel ihm nun endlich etwas anderes, etwas erfreuliches zeigen würde, wer wusste das schon? Trotzdem saß Snape noch lange wie angewachsen auf seinem Felsblock und starrte in die relative Dunkelheit, bevor er sich endlich wieder erhob und seine Schritte in Richtung Schloss lenkte. Als er an den Gewächshäusern vorüberging, traf er auf Professor Sprout, die anscheinend ihren Alraunen eine gute Nacht wünschen wollte. Mit einem flüchtigen, kaum sichtbaren Kopfnicken eilte er an ihr vorbei, damit sie nicht auf die idiotische Idee kam, ihm ein Gespräch aufzwingen zu wollen. Er fühlte sich nun wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für einen belanglosen und vollkommen überflüssigen Smalltalk, sondern wollte nur möglichst schnell die sichere Zuflucht seines Kerkers aufsuchen, um dort über diesen absolut absurden Wunsch, in den Spiegel zu schauen nachzudenken. Danach würde er sich mit einem kleinen netten schottischen Freund entspannen - in flüssiger Form, versteht sich – und seine lange Nase in ein kluges Buch stecken und dadurch vielleicht – hoffentlich! – seine Unruhe loswerden.

Zu seinem Glück - und vielleicht zum Glück der Allgemeinheit- begegnete ihm unterwegs niemand mehr und mit einem erleichterten Seufzer ließ er sich in seinem vertrautem Kerker auf das Sofa fallen. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ er eine Flasche Whisky und ein Glas herbeischweben und griff nach der neuesten Ausgabe von „Potions today", um sich damit eingehend zu beschäftigen.

Zwei Stunden, drei Gläser Whisky und zehn Fachartikel später runzelte er entnervt die Stirn, hinter der sich noch immer ein verirrter Gedanke mit dem Spiegel Nerhegeb beschäftigte und sich wie ein Frettchen wütend in dieses Thema verbissen hatte. Seufzend legte er seine Zeitschrift zur Seite und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Schon weit nach Mitternacht. Alle anderen Schlossbewohner würden jetzt in ihren Betten liegen und schlafen. Niemand würde ihn sehen oder bemerken, wenn er jetzt gleich aus seinem Kerker hinausschlüpfte und dem Spiegel einen Besuch abstatten würde. Severus wusste, dass er einfach gehen musste, wenn er in dieser Nacht überhaupt noch Schlaf finden wollte. Die Mundwinkel zu einem selbstironischen Lächeln verzogen steckte er seinen Zauberstab ein, verließ leise seinen Kerker und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Geheimgang.

Dort angekommen, lauschte er angestrengt nach allen Seiten, bevor er die Steine in der Mauer antippte und mit einem Zauberspruch dazu brachte, die Pforte zu öffnen. Vorsichtig schlüpfte er hindurch und ließ die Tür nur angelehnt, immerhin hatte er nicht vor, die ganze Nacht hier zu verbringen. Er wollte nur rasch einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen und sich dann wieder in seine Räume zurückziehen. Immer darauf bedacht, nicht über das Geröll zu stolpern und sich womöglich den Hals zu brechen, tastete er sich durch den engen Gang hindurch, bis er die kleine Kaverne erreicht hatte, in der der Spiegel seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Gespannt, was der Spiegel ihm nun zeigen würde, ging er langsam darauf zu und starrte neugierig in das Glas. Für einen Moment meinte er, einen Blick auf eine Frau mit langem schwarzem Haar erhascht zu haben.

„Das kann doch nicht Dr. Andie McAbe sein, oder? Das wäre allerdings äußerst merkwürdig", murmelte er und streckte die Hand aus, um die Spinnweben vom Spiegel abzuwischen und sich das Bild genauer anzusehen. Achtlos wischte er sich die Hände an seiner Robe sauber und verfolgte gebannt das Geschehen im Spiegel. Nein, es war nicht Dr. McAbe, Dumbledores neuestes Protege, es war Minerva, die der Spiegel ihm zeigte.

„McGonagall", hauchte er unwillkürlich und zog die Brauen zusammen. Warum in aller Welt zeigte der Spiegel ihm ausgerechnet Minerva?

Halb fasziniert, halb irritiert beobachtete er, was der Spiegel ihm zu zeigen hatte.

_Minerva ging auf ihn zu und lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn. Liebevoll lächelte sie zu ihm empor und hob die Hand, um ihn zärtlich an der Wange zu berühren._ „Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!", murmelte Snape fassungslos. Seiner geistigen Schreiattacke schloss sich eine Neubetrachtung seiner Lebensanschauung an. Zugefrorene Höllen, natürlich, warum auch nicht? Kamele, die durch ein Nadelöhr wandern, klar, immer wieder gerne! Sicher, er _mochte _McGonagall, aber doch nicht mehr! Er gestand sich, wenn auch ungern ein, dass er die ständigen Streitgespräche mit ihr sehr genoss und ihre Gesellschaft schätzte, auch wenn er sich eher die Zunge abgebissen hätte, als das vor irgendjemandem zuzugeben. Aber er träumte doch nicht insgeheim davon, _McGonagall in den Armen zu halten_! Der Spiegel _konnte_ nicht richtig funktionieren, wenn er ihm derart unsinniges Zeug zeigte. Kopfschüttelnd fokussierte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Geschehen hinter dem Glas. _Ihre Hand wanderte über seine Wangen, zeichnete sorgfältig die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach, strich zart wie ein Windhauch über seine Lippen und dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen. Ihre Lippen wanderten langsam und zärtlich über sein Gesicht, sie küsste seine Stirn, seine Wangen und zuletzt verschloss sie seinen Mund mit einem langen, innigen Kuss, den er offensichtlich nur zu gern erwiderte._ Snape schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Er küsste McGonagall und das noch nicht einmal ungern, wenn er seinem eigenen Gesichtsausdruck Glauben schenken durfte. Nun ja, immerhin war dieser Anblick schon um Lichtjahre besser als der Anblick seines Todes, den er das letzte Mal in diesem Spiegel gesehen hatte. Und irgendwie musste er doch zugeben, dass die Vorstellung, Minerva im Arm zu halten, gar nicht so unangenehm war. Im Gegenteil, wenn er so richtig darüber nachdachte, gefiel ihm die Vorstellung sogar. Immerhin war sie eine intelligente, warmherzige und noch immer recht attraktive Frau. Ohne es zu bemerken, war er näher an den Spiegel herangerückt und betrachtete nun weiter die Szene. _Minerva kuschelte sich in seine Umarmung als wäre sie gerne dort und schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. Er zog sie noch fester an sich und hielt sie so fest, als ob er sie nie wieder loslassen wollte. Er strich sanft mit seinen Lippen über ihr dunkles Haar und vergrub dann sein Gesicht in ihrer üppigen Haarpracht._ Irgendwie vermittelte ihm diese Szene, so surreal sie auch sein mochte, ein Gefühl von Wärme und Wohlbehagen und plötzlich wünschte er sich, Minerva wäre tatsächlich hier und in seinem Arm. „Sei nicht albern", murmelte er. „Sie ist alt genug um deine Mutter zu sein und hat dir schon die Hosen stramm gezogen als du elf warst." Dennoch wandte er sich wieder neugierig dem Spiegel zu und vergaß beinahe, weiterzuatmen. _Minerva löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, lächelte ihn auf eine unbeschreibliche Weise an und begann damit, ihn aus seiner Robe zu schälen, während seine Hände die Konturen ihres Körpers erforschten…_

Das war definitiv zu viel! Das würde er sich jetzt ganz sicher nicht weiter ansehen. Wie sollte er denn sonst Minerva morgen früh noch ansehen können? Oh, wenn sie wüsste!

Bedauerlicherweise brachte ihn der Gedanke, mit welchem Gesichtsausdruck sie auf diese Enthüllung reagieren würde, zum Lachen. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich nach oben und er begann zu kichern. Daraus entwickelte sich ein gröhlendes Gelächter, das in der engen Kaverne widerhallte und ihn dazu zwang, sich schließlich atemlos auf einem der Steinblöcke niederzulassen.

„Meine Güte, Severus. Was machen Sie denn hier für einen Lärm?" Wie aus dem Boden gewachsen stand McGonagall hinter ihm und betrachtete ihn irritiert. „Und was in aller Welt machen Sie zu einer derart nachtschlafenden Zeit hier in diesem Loch?"

Vollkommen überrumpelt durch ihr plötzliches Auftauchen starrte er zu ihr hoch. So viele Jahre der passenden Kommentare und perfektionierten subtilen Beleidigungen und trotz allem fiel Snape auf diese Frage keine Antwort ein. Unglücklicherweise fiel sein Blick auf den Spiegel und was er nun sah, trieb ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Bei Merlins ausgebeulten Unterhosen, _musste_ das jetzt sein? Wo ausgerechnet die Person, die anscheinend einen so regen Anteil in seinen Phantasien einnahm, auch noch direkt neben ihm stand? Minerva stand neben ihm und betrachtete ihn mit einem ungeduldigen Gesichtsausdruck. Nur mit Mühe riss er seinen Blick von dem Treiben im Spiegel los und sah sie an.

„Was machen Sie überhaupt hier? Ich dachte, alle würden längst schlafen?"  
„Ich hatte heute die Nachtwache und war auf Patrouille, als ich Sie Lachen gehört habe. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie überhaupt lachen können!"

Ihr Blick streifte den magischen Spiegel und plötzlich verstand sie seinen Heiterkeitsausbruch.

„War es so unglaublich, was Sie in dem Spiegel gesehen haben?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Das, meine Liebe, geht Sie einen feuchten Fledermausdreck an", erwiderte Snape nun wieder mit der gewohnten Liebenswürdigkeit. „ich frage Sie ja auch nicht, was Sie gerade sehen", setzte er hinzu und beobachtete amüsiert, dass Minerva sanft errötete und den Blick sowohl vom Spiegel als auch von ihm abwandte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert, was auch immer sie in dem Spiegel sehen mochte, es schien ihr genauso sehr zuzusetzen wie es seine Vision bei ihm tat. Wen sie wohl im Spiegel sah? Mit gefährlich sanfter Stimme erkundigte er sich danach und erreichte damit nur, dass Minerva noch ein wenig mehr errötete als zuvor.

Zu seinem Unbehagen stellte er fest, dass er sie mit diesen zart geröteten Wangen hübsch fand und wandte den Blick von ihr ab. Leider fiel sein Blick wieder auf den Spiegel, was ihn nun einmal mehr aus dem Tritt brachte. Unwillkürlich folgte Minerva seinem Blick und erblickte im Spiegel einen Severus, nackt, wie an dem Tag, an dem ihn die Fledermäuse in Hogwarts Kerker abgeworfen hatten, der sie liebevoll umarmte und ihr gerade aus den letzten Resten ihrer Kleidung half. Nur unter beträchtlichen Schwierigkeiten sah sie Snape in die Augen und bemerkte:  
„Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen, Severus. Immerhin sollte zumindest einer von uns einen klaren Kopf behalten. Und bei Ihnen scheint das heute Nacht leider nicht der Fall zu sein."

Sie schenkte ihm einen zweideutigen Blick und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Minerva!", rief er ihr rauh nach und sie verharrte auf der Stelle. Bei Satans zugefrorenen sieben Höllen, sie hatte nie zuvor bemerkt, welch eine anbetungswürdige Stimme ihr Kollege hatte. Sie war in so vielen unterschiedlichen Schattierungen sexy, dass Minerva schluckte.

„Ja?", krächzte sie heiser.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht morgen Abend auf ein Glas Whisky bei mir vorbeischauen? Wir könnten uns über unsere Erfahrungen mit dem Spiegel austauschen", schlug er vor und trat sich gleich darauf mental in den Hintern. Das musste der Whisky sein, der da aus ihm sprach! Zu seiner heimlichen Erleichterung schien seine Kollegin von dieser Idee nicht sonderlich angetan zu sein.

„Ich werde sehen, ob ich Zeit dazu habe", erwiderte sie ausweichend, suchte ihr Heil in der Flucht und ließ Severus mit seinem Spiegel allein.


	3. Teil 3 Minerva und Severus

**The mirror has two faces – part 3**

_Teil 3:Minerva und Severus_

Am nächsten Abend um Punkt acht Uhr klopfte es energisch an Severus Kerkertür. Mit einem unschlagbar mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck öffnete er und fand sich einer gut gelaunten Minerva gegenüber, die ihm lächelnd eine Flasche hinhielt.

„Für den Gastgeber", schmunzelte sie. „Ich hoffe nur, Sie können mit Muggelwhisky etwas anfangen."  
„Glenfiddich! Und ob ich damit etwas anfangen kann. Kommen Sie herein."

Durch ihr Präsent ein wenig besänftigt, gab er die Tür frei und lotste sie in sein Wohnzimmer.

„Ich bin noch nie in Ihren Wohnräumen gewesen", stellte Minerva belustigt fest und sah sich neugierig um. „Wie wäre es mit einer Schlossbesichtigung?" schlug sie grinsend vor. Severus unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Anscheinend wollte Minerva die Peinlichkeit auf die Spitze treiben! Aber nun gut, wenn sie es denn so wollte…

Mit deutlich vernehmbaren Zähneknirschen stieß er die angrenzende Tür auf.

„Schlafzimmer." Die nächste Tür.

„Küche." Wieder eine andere Tür.

„Bad." Und die letzte:

„Arbeitszimmer. War es das jetzt?"

„Für den Anfang reicht es", bestätigte Minerva, warf einen letzten neugierigen Blick in sein Schlafzimmer und machte es sich dann auf seinem Sofa gemütlich.

„Wie sieht es aus, bekomme ich auch etwas zu trinken oder gibt es solche Annehmlichkeiten nicht bei bösen schwarzen Fledermäusen?"

Severus warf ihr einen Blick zu, der jeden anderen umgehend dazu gebracht hätte, schleunigst die Flucht zu ergreifen, Minerva aber anscheinend nicht weiter tangierte. Mit einem kurzen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie zwei Gläser erscheinen, die sich mit einem leisen Klirren auf den Tisch senkten und sah ihn dann erwartungsvoll an.

„Für die Füllung sind Sie zuständig."

Severus murmelte etwas Unverständliches, griff dann nach der Flasche, die sie mitgebracht hatte und füllte die Gläser mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit. Schweigend nippten sie daran, während sie nach einem unverfänglichen Gesprächsthema suchten. Hin und wieder warf Severus der anscheinend geradezu unanständig gut gelaunten Minerva einen prüfenden Blick zu und glaubte schließlich, einen Hauch von Unsicherheit unter ihrem munteren Gebaren entdeckt zu haben. Mit einem harten Klirren stellte er sein Glas auf dem Tisch ab und wandte sich seiner Kollegin zu.

„Warum sind Sie wirklich hier, Minerva?"

„Sie haben mich eingeladen, letzte Nacht. Oder etwa nicht?"  
„Ja, doch, irgendwie hat sich meine Zunge letzte Nacht selbständig gemacht", knurrte er in seiner üblichen liebenswürdigen Art.

„Ich kann auch wieder gehen, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist."  
Minerva machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben.

„Nun sind Sie schon einmal hier, nun können Sie auch hier bleiben", pampte er zurück und ergriff wieder sein Glas. Er stürzte den Inhalt seines Glases in einem einzigen gewaltigen Schluck herunter. Minerva wartete, bis er seine Augen wieder in ihre Höhlen gezwungen und seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, dann fragte sie:  
„Was wollen Sie eigentlich, Severus? Gestern Nacht hatte ich den Eindruck, dass Ihnen mein Erscheinen ausnehmend peinlich war, dann laden Sie mich ein und jetzt führen Sie sich so unmöglich und widerborstig auf wie selten. Was haben Sie in diesem Spiegel gesehen, das Sie so aus dem Tritt gebracht hat?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das interessieren dürfte", gab er abweisend zurück und schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas von dem Whisky ein.

„Na ja", meinte sie zweifelnd und betrachtete den hageren Mann neben sich. Es fiel ihr schon nicht leicht, ihre Nervosität zu verbergen, aber Severus war es beinahe unmöglich, sie davon überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich so stoisch war, wie er tat. Mit ihren feinen Katzensinnen spürte sie, dass da etwas in ihm vorging, von dem sie nichts wusste, das aber ganz klar etwas mit ihr zu tun hatte.

„Ich denke schon, dass es mich interessieren dürfte", schoss sie dann zurück, „wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass Sie erst diesen Spiegel angestarrt haben und mich danach angesehen haben, wie eine Katze, die es Donnern hört, um mich unmittelbar darauf für heute Abend einzuladen. Haben Sie mich in diesem Spiegel gesehen, Severus?", bohrte sie weiter. Severus erstarrte. Wie in Dreiteufelsnamen hatte sie das nun schon wieder erraten?  
„Es stimmt also? Sie haben mich in dem Spiegel gesehen? Und das hat Sie dermaßen aus dem Tritt gebracht?"  
Severus verweigerte die Antwort, doch Minerva wertete sein Schweigen als Bestätigung.

„Sie haben mich in diesem Spiegel gesehen. Schön. Und weiter?"  
„Ich werde einen feuchten Fledermausdreck tun und Ihnen erzählen, was ich gesehen habe", presste er mit zusammengebissen Zähnen hervor und warf ihr einen schnellen Seitenblick zu.

„So schlimm?" Minerva warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Das glaube ich nicht, sonst wäre ich nicht hier. Und nichts, was Sie heute behaupten, kann an dieser Überzeugung etwas ändern", sagte sie fest.

Severus seufzte auf.  
„Minerva, Sie sind eine furchtbare Nervensäge."

„Ich weiß", entgegnete sie zu seiner Überraschung ungerührt und nippte wieder an ihrem Glas.

Trotz – oder vielleicht gerade auch wegen dem, was er in dem Spiegel erblickt hatte, wollte er, dass sie ihn mochte. Zwar hätte er sich eher die Zunge abgebissen als das zuzugeben, aber er schätzte ihre Gegenwart, ihre verbalen Duelle. Minerva gehörte zu den wenigen Menschen, in deren Gesellschaft er sich nicht langweilte. Es lag ihm wirklich etwas an ihr und das auch nicht erst, seit der Spiegel ihn mit der Nase darauf gestoßen hatte, wie er sich eingestehen musste.

Verstohlen betrachtete er die dunkelhaarige Frau, die schweigend neben ihm saß. Ihr edles Gesicht, in das die Zeit feine Linien gezeichnet hatte, die von einem bewegten Leben und reger Mimik sprachen, ihre blauen Augen, durchdringend und ausdrucksstark, wie er es nur selten gesehen hatte und ihre aristokratische und aufrechte Haltung, die von Anmut und Würde sprach. Vermutlich hätte er es nicht einmal unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch zugeben, aber er fand sie mehr als nur ein wenig attraktiv. Minerva fing seinen Blick auf, deutete ihn richtig und schenkte ihm ein halb amüsiertes, halb spöttisches Lächeln.

„Erzählen Sie mir Ihren Wunsch und ich erzähle Ihnen meinen. Ich verspreche auch, nicht zu lachen."  
Zweifelnd sah er sie an. Konnte er es wirklich wagen, ihr sein Geheimnis anzuvertrauen? Sollte er es wagen?

Noch immer sah sie ihn erwartungsvoll an, den Blick ihrer strahlenden blauen Augen fest auf ihn gerichtet.

„Ich kann Ihnen das nicht sagen", murmelte er schließlich zögernd.

Enttäuschung malte sich auf ihren edlen Zügen ab. Dennoch nickte sie.

„Ich verstehe."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, aber vielleicht… Ich könnte es Ihnen möglicherweise zeigen…"

Seine Stimme erstarb, als er das Flackern in ihren Augen bemerkte.

„Zeigen?", flüsterte sie und ein nicht enträtselbarer Blick traf ihn.

„Dann zeig mir, was du gesehen hast", raunte sie in einer Tonlage, die sein herz erzittern ließ und wechselte unwillkürlich zum Du.

„Und wehe, du lachst", drohte er, nun auch die vertraulichere Anrede benutzend.

„Werde ich nicht", versprach sie mit unsicherem Blick und hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an.

Konnte es sein, dass Severus dasselbe in dem Spiegel erblickt hatte wie sie? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie den gleichen geheimen Wunsch teilten? Hatte der Spiegel ihr nicht nur ihren geheimsten Wunsch gezeigt, sondern gar eine Möglichkeit? Oder war sie nur drauf und dran, sich abgrundtief lächerlich zu machen?

Sie kam nicht dazu, ihre Gedankengänge bis zum Ende zu verfolgen. Als seine Hände sich sanft um ihr Gesicht legten, zerstoben ihre Gedanken in alle Himmelrichtungen und alles, worauf sie sich nun noch konzentrieren konnte, waren seine unergründlichen schwarzen Augen, nun nicht mehr kalt und leer, sondern von einer ungewohnten Wärme erfüllt. Sie fand, dass er nun beinahe schön aussah und konnte ihren Blick nicht aus seinem lösen.

Severus hingegen schickte ein stummes Gebet an alle eventuell zuständigen Gottheiten, dass er sich nun nicht zum Volltrottel machte und näherte sich dann Minervas Lippen mit seinem Mund. Einigermaßen überrascht stellte er fest, dass sie nicht nur nicht vor ihm zurückwich, sondern im Gegenteil ihr Gesicht leicht hob und ihm entgegenkam.

„Mach die Augen zu", flüsterte er heiser und gehorsam schloss sie die Augen, fühlte die Wärme von seinen Händen an ihren Wangen, spürte seinen Atem sanft und warm auf ihrer Haut und dann endlich Severus Lippen auf ihren.

Ihr erster Kuss war unendlich weich, zart, sanft und harmonisch, er sprach deutlich aus, was sie empfanden. Minervas Lippen wurden von einem weichen zärtlichen Lächeln umspielt und willig gab sie sich Severus Kuss hin. Seine Hand wanderte ihren Rücken hinab und lag schließlich stark, sicher und warm auf ihrer Taille und er zog Minerva fester an sich. Freudig schmiegte Minerva sich enger an ihn und erwiderte seinen Kuss mit wachsender Leidenschaft. Severus Mund wanderte von ihren Lippen hinunter auf ihren Hals und zog eine sengende Spur über ihre Haut. Minerva schauderte und barg ihren Kopf an seiner Brust und Severus näherte sich langsam wieder ihrem Mund, um ihn erneut zu erforschen.

Atemlos ließen sie schließlich voneinander ab und wechselten einen Blick.

„Und was hast du in dem Spiegel gesehen?", wollte Severus nun doch wissen. Minerva lächelte.

„Ich dachte, das wüsstest du bereits. Aber ich kann es dir ja trotzdem zeigen."

Sie schlang ihre Arme um Severus Nacken und zog ihn in einen weiteren, so leidenschaftlichen Kuss, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb.

Bei Merlins ausgebeulten Unterhosen, diese Frau konnte küssen! Und über das, was sie dabei mit ihren Händen anstellte, wollte er gar nicht weiter nachdenken. Er stürzte sich in ihre Umarmung, ihre Wärme und erwiderte ihre Liebkosungen. Sein Herzenswunsch begann, sich zu erfüllen und er wollte jeden dieser kostbaren Momente genießen und auskosten bis zum Letzten. Er wünschte sich, dass diese Nacht ewig andauern würde.

Das Feuer war weit heruntergebrannt. Minerva und Severus lagen ermattet und ineinander verschlungen auf dem Sofa am Kamin, seinen Umhang wie eine Decke über sie gebreitet. Minerva hob den Kopf und sah forschend in sein Gesicht, das halb im Schatten lag.

„Was denkst du?", fragte er ruhig. Etwas verlegen und ratlos sah Minerva zu ihm hinab. Sekunden des Schweigens verstrichen, tröpfelten wie zäher Sirup und bildeten eine schweigende klebrige Lache, in der die Worte stecken blieben, stumme Zeugen ihres beredeten Schweigens, in dem sie fieberhaft nach den passenden Worten suchte, um ihre wahren Empfindungen zu maskieren. In dieser Nacht sich ihr eine Tür geöffnet, die sie nun nicht mehr so recht schließen wollte und konnte, es andererseits aber auch nicht wagte, sie zur Gänze zu öffnen und einen genaueren Blick hindurch zuwerfen auf das, was sich ihr möglicherweise bot.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich frage mich nur gerade, was wir beide morgen und in Zukunft mit dieser Nacht anfangen werden, Severus", erwiderte sie langsam, noch immer nach den passenden Worten tastend. Mit einem fragenden Blick drückte er sie enger an sich und küsste sie auf den Hals.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."  
„Ich meine das hier. Uns."  
„Was ist mit ‚Uns'? Bereust du es?"  
„Nein. Du?"  
„Ich auch nicht. Minerva, ich sehe dein Problem nicht."  
„Du weißt, dass das mit uns beiden nicht funktioniert. Nicht funktionieren kann. Dass ich nicht bleiben kann."

„Das weiß ich?"  
„Du solltest es wissen", murmelte sie und wünschte sich, für alle Zeit in seinen Armen zu liegen und die Zeit anhalten zu können.

„Aber wir können…."  
„… das nicht wiederholen", entgegnete sie entschieden.

„Warum nicht?" Störrisch sah er sie an.

„Warum? Weil…weil… Es geht einfach nicht", beschied sie ihm und wich seinem Blick aus, während ihr Herz sich plötzlich wie aus Blei gegossen anfühlte.

Severus ergriff ihr Kinn und zwang sie, seinem Blick zu begegnen.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht, Minerva, und ich weiß nicht, was diese Nacht für dich bedeutet. Aber ich kann dir aufrichtig sagen, dass ich mehr von dir will als nur ein flüchtiges Abenteuer auf dem Sofa. Ich will dich bei mir, Minerva, jeden Tag. Den ganzen Tag. Ich hätte nie gesagt, dass ich das einmal zu dir sagen würde, aber ich liebe dich. Und ich will dich an meiner Seite."  
Gespannt beobachtete er, wie sie seine Worte aufnehmen würde und sah, wie allmählich Begreifen in ihrem Gesicht aufdämmerte und sie verstand.

Ihre Augen schimmerten verdächtig feucht, als sie langsam nickte und ihn ansah.

„Wenn das so ist, Severus… Dann lass uns das morgen beim Frühstück ausführlicher besprechen. Jetzt wüsste ich etwas viel interessanteres, was wir tun könnten."  
Sie beugte sich zu ihm herab und verschloss seinen Mund erneut mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

**ENDE**


End file.
